duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Timeline/Holy Fist Saga
This is a list of events that happened in the background story during Holy Fist Saga. The events on this page take place at DM-10 to DM-13. Since the English game discontinued midway, what happened after DM-12 in the TCG is unknown. DM-10 *The impacts from the battle between the Dragons, and Mecha Del Sols had caused the world to become a dangerous world, and at this moment, the magic that is used to fuse civilizations into Multicolored creatures was born. *The dragons continued to fight the light civilization and in the middle of this, a dying Earth Dragon and Armored Dragon fused into Bombazar, Dragon of Destiny and heavily damaged the army of Mecha Del Sol and Guardians. *The Cyber Lords then invented Cyber Moons to attack the dragons even more. This massive power has broken the rainbow and created the powerful and unique Spirit Quartz, uninfluenced by any civilization and plunged the world into chaos. DM-11 *Multicolored spells are developed with the magic that fuses civilizations. These spells are so powerful that they broke the barrier of common sense as they created the power of many civilizations as they were cast. *As rainbow had become a trend, those who were not fused with civilizations were left in time, so creatures started to hate the Multicolored creatures. *A cooperative assault force known as Wave Strikers, led by Kilstine, Nebula Elemental started to hunt the world of the Multicolored creatures and tried to kill every single one of them regardless of who they are. These were known as the infinite army and had terrifying powers that bonded with each other. DM-12 *Attacked by the infinite army, the Multicolored creatures started to discuss strategies. From it they created the power of Evolution, thus making powerful Evolution Creatures that can evolve from multiple races at once. Led by Phantomach, the Gigatrooper, these rainbow evolution creatures made massive injury to the infinite army. *Then the dual evolutions heavily injured the infinite army and thought that they will rule the world. However... *In a fateful day, the world changed. Deep in the Fiona Woods, in a mysterious ground known as the "Senkai", The sealed souls known as "Avatars" consisting of Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope, Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate, Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life, Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom and Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity awakened and started their reign of terror. They started their suppression against the rulers at that time. *The weakest of the avatars, Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope, has the ability to defeat the region-dominating Überdragon Bajula in one shot. The avatars were so powerful that they silenced the Infinite army and the Rainbow army. They enveloped the world in a terrifying atmosphere of destruction. Eternal Phoenix *Under the fearful rule of the Avatars, the civilizations attempted the forbidden attempt to Fuse enemy civilizations. These Multicolored creatures were more powerful than the rainbow creatures and fought valiantly, but they were easily defeated by the avatars. The world is now enveloped into an aura of despair. *Then suddenly Senkai erupted. *The sixth "king", Eternal Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragonflame, appears from the eruption. Its power burns up Wise Starnoid, Avatar of Hope, Aura Pegasus, Avatar of Life, and Cruel Naga, Avatar of Fate. *Eternal Phoenix then fights the remaining kings, Death Phoenix, Avatar of Doom and Soul Phoenix, Avatar of Unity, for about a week, during which many lives are lost due to many natural disasters. It eventually wins after the 8th day and a ball of rainbow explodes. Then the ashes that cover the world disappeared and the world is surrounded with rainbow. *Since then, the avatars were never seen again. Category:Timeline